difficult love
by sistaYumi
Summary: it's french fanfic to a belgium autor sorry for my english l'histoire se base sur la difficulté que Yumi ressent pour avouer son amour à Sachiko YumiXSachiko shoujo ai, Yuri implified
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur: tous les personnages appartiennent à Maria sama ga miteru et ne sont pas les miens

chapitre 1: l'amour difficile

Sachiko était assise à la grande table massive de la salle de réunion, elle avait passé 3 années au lycée dont 2 avec sa merveilleuse petite soeur Yumi, elle allait entre diplôme d'ici 2 mois et commençait à réfléchir ce qui pourrait bien lui manquer ici! Yumi ce fut l'évidence même. La jeune fille était entrée dans la pièce, elle avait troqué sa coiffure e gamine pour opter dans une coiffure plus sage c'est à dire les cheveux long tombant sur ses épaules et empêché de tomber dans ses yeux avec un bandeau, elle entra et offrit un sourire chaleureux à son onee-Sama

- Gokigenyo! onee-sama! dit-elle

- gokigenyo! Yumi! répondit-Sachiko

- je vais nous faire une tasse de thé! dit-elle en s'avançant vers le coin cuisine de la salle. Sachiko sourit à la pensée qu'elle pouvait quitté Yumi, sa soeur avait bien évidement pris une allure de jeune femme, elle était sure d'elle, parlait avec intelligence , malgré cela Sachiko était tous de même inquiète, sa soeur n'avait pas encore fait de demande pour une petite soeur,meme si Sachiko savait que Chimique et Yoshino serait toujours là pour la soutenir elle savait aussi que le soutien d'une petite soeur est plus fort que le soutien d'une amie mais elle ne pouvait tous de même pas l'obliger à prendre une petite soeur!

- once-sam quelque chose est-il incorrect? demanda Yumi avec des yeux inquiet et! oui même si elle était devenue quelque peu mature on savait toujours aussi bien lire ses expression

- non! Yumi! je pensais juste à quelque chose mais rien de grave cesse de t'inqiéter!dit-elle en recevant la tasse de thé que Yumi avait fait avec amour.

- Once-sam! dit-elle, Sachiko but une gorgée de la tasse

- oui Yumi qui à t'il? demanda t'elle en reposant sa tasse dans sa sous tasse, elle sentait que Yumi était crispée.

- Once-sam j'aurais voulu vous dire! commença t'elle

- Yumi! je t'écoute dit-moi ce que tu as à me dire! fit Sachiko un peu curieuse

- once-sam je! je vous....... Yoshino entra en claquant la porte et en criant sur Rei

- comment-à tu pu? reprit-elle visiblement en colère

- Yoshino! je sais que tu es en colère! mais ne crois tu pas que nous pourrions cesser cette dispute et reprendre les explication un peu plus tard? demanda Rei. Yoshino ne répondit-pas néanmoins elle s'approcha de Yumi

-Yumi! tu viens! dit-elle

- Yoshino! Yumi voulait me dire quelque chose! reprit Sachiko

- c'est! bon once-sam ça peut encore attendre un petit peu! dit-elle, elles quittèrent la pièce ensemble laissant Rei et Sachiko seule.

- Rei! je peux savoir! à titre explicatif ce qu'il s'est encore passé entre vous et votre soeur? demanda Sachiko en buvant une autre gorgée.

- Yoshino à appris pour l'entraînement spécial avec Tanumi Chisato et évidement elle est entrée dans une colère effroyable! expliqua Rei

- je vois! dit Sachiko

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yoshino! arrête de ma tirer comme-ça tu me fait mal! reprit Yumi

- je suis désolé! mais cette Rei elle m'as vraiment énervée! dit-elle

- et que c'est-il passé? demanda Yumi

-cette imbécile m'a caché qu'elle avait eu un entraînement spécial avec cette Tanumi Chisato! reprit Yoshino

- c'était probablement pour que tu ne te mette pas dans cette état qu'elle n'a rien dit! reprit Yumi

- et comment veux-tu que je ne me mette pas en colère, elles ont été seules toutes les 2!reprit Yoshino

- Je peux te demander quelque chose Yoshino? demanda Yumi

- bien sur qu'elle question! reprit la fille aux tresses

- est-ce que tu aimes Rei? demanda Yumi

- évidement c'est ma grande soeur! répondit Yoshino

- non! l'aimes tu de façon romantique? demanda Yumi

- est-bien euh! oui! admit Yoshino,à sa grande surprise,Yumi prit Yoshino dans ses bras

- je suis contente pour toi! il faut que tu lui dises vite! dit-elle

- il faudrais peut-entre que toi aussi tu te lance! reprit Yoshino

-mais j'allais le faire c'est juste que tu es arrivée au mauvais moment! fit Yumien faisant mine de bouder

- désolé Yumi! à mais je sais essayons de nous déclarer cet après midi! reprit Yoshino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Yumi! je peux savoir ou tu m'emmènes comme-cela? demanda Sachiko

- quelque part ou personne ne nous entendra parler! répondit Yumi, Sachiko eut une rougeur légère qui la surpris, Yumi avait une telle détermination que ça l'avait elles étaient arrivée à la serre, Yumi guida Sachiko jusqu'au plan de rosier rouge en lui offrant son dos, c'est que si Yumi la regardait elle allait certainement se mettre à bafouiller et risqué de dire des bétises,non! il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite et claire dans ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Once-sam! ça fait longtemps que je veux vous dire quelque chose! commença t'elle, j'ai réfléchis longtemps sur l pour et le contre et j'ai décider de ne pas vous le cacher plus longtemps! alors vola ce que je voudrais vous dire c'est que je.......

- Yumi! tu n'as pas besoin de dire un mot de plus j'ai compris! reprit Sachiko en serrant Yumi dans ses bras

- mais comment? demanda Yumi, elle avait encore du faire une tête de circonstance

- je trouve cela merveilleux ! reprit Sachiko

- ah!bon et qu'en pensez-vous? demanda Yumi curieuse

- eh!bien comment avez vous pu me le cacher aussi longtemps Yumi! reprit Sachiko

- bien je pensais que vous auriez été fâchée! répondit Yumi

- moi fâchée! mais quand allez-vous enfin me la présenter! reprit-elle, Yumi se cassa littéralement en petit morceau

- vous la présentez! répéta t'elle

- oui!allez cessez de faire l'imbécile et présenter moi la future rosa chinensis en bouton! à moins que je ne la connaisse déjà! dit-elle

- once-sam! commença Yumi

- Alors est-ce que c'st Touko? demanda Yumi

- non! non c'est quelqu'un d'autre! reprit Yumi,s a soeur semblait si contente qu'elle ne pouvait pas ruiner son bonheur

- alors quand me la présenter-vous? demanda Sachiko

- très bientôt onee-sama je vous le promet! bon maintenant je vais devoir y aller je vais justement allez la voir! dit-elle

- attendez-Yumi je viens avec vous! reprit Sachiko

- non! onee-sama il ne vaut mieux pas car elle ne sais pas qui je suis réellement! reprit Yumi en partant en courant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yoshino jeta sa tête en arrière et commença à rire bruyamment c'était sans compter sur l'élégance avec laquelle elle faisait preuve, évidement Tsutako se sentit invitée et pris une photo

- que ce passe t'il? demanda Tsutako

- oh! rien, Yoshino est perturbée à cause de la cérémonie des diplôme qui approche! reprit Yumi, Tsutako se sentit gêné et préféra partir

- bon! c'est finit! oui ça n'as rien de marrant! fit Yumi en voyant son amie complètement couchée sur la table et qui pleurait tellement elle rigolait

- oui! tu as raison! ma j'aurais quand même voulu voir ta tête! tu pensais qu'elle savait! et tu t'es faite avoir! reprit-elle avant de pouffé de rire

- oui! mais maintenant je suis dans les embrouille jusqu'au cou! comment je vais faire maintenant! reprit-elle

- et si tu faisait semblant de trouvé une soeur! demande à une fille de première tu lui explique et voilà le tour est joué! reprit Yoshino

- mais non! onee-sama est trop intelligente pour se faire prendre au piège elle remarquera la supercherie avant que je prononce le nom soeur! reprit Yumi


	2. Chapter 2

Yumi avait préféré quitté la pièce en faisant Yoshino se marrer! elle était amusante celle-là comment veut-elle que je trouve quelqu'un qui accepterais de bien vouloir jouer le rôle de ma soeur jusqu'a ce qu'onee-sama soit diplôme et avec tous ceci comme lui dire ce que je ressent. Yumi était tellement perdue dans ses pensée qu'elle ne vit pas la pile de livre et qu'elle tomba, lorsqu'elle se redressa, il y avait une jeune fille qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue auparavant, petite menue, bon elle avait les cheveux bizarres mais elle était à croquer.

- désolé! je ne vous ai pas fait trop de mal? demanda Yumi en se relevant et en proposant sa main pour relever la jeune fille

- non! je vais bien! mais c'est plutôt à moi de dire pardon! je n'avais pas vu ou j'allais! dit la jeune fille en rougissant

- tien! je ne vous ai jamais vu avant! s'écria Yumi en faisant une tête surprise

- eh! bien c'est parce que e passe la plupart de mon temps dans la bibliothèque j'adore les livre! dit-elle,elles jetèrent un coup d'oeil à terre en voyant ces ouvrages sur le sol éparpillés.

- je vais vous aider à rapporter tous cela à la bibliothèque! fit Yumi en ramassant une pile de livre

- mais....

- pas de mais! il y en a trop pour que vous les porté toute seule! et! puis j'ai le temps! fit-elle en montant 2 ou 3 marche.

- Au fait je ne connais pas votre nom? demanda la jeune fille. Yumi regarda un peu perplexe quelqu'un ne la connaissais pas dans l'école ça changeait, elle se retourna avec un sourire

- Yumi Fukuzawa en 2 ème année ! dit-elle

-Yumi-sama! dit la fille

- et le votre? demanda Yumi

- Sakura Naegino! répondit-elle, elles entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et déposèrent les livres, Yumi regarda Sakura.

- Sakura! ça vous dirais de déjeuner avec moi? proposa Yumi

- avec plaisir! accepta Sakura! elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amie à Lilian. Evidement ou Yumi est il y a certainement Mami-san du journal et Tsutako-san ave son appareil photo .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yumi! tu es en retard! fit Sachiko sévèrement, il n'y avait qu'elle 2 dans la pièce

- et les autres ou sont-elles? demanda Yumi

- j'ai annulé la rencontre à cause de ton absence! fit-elle en classant des papier

- désolé! onee-sama c'est que je parlais! dit-elle n'avait trouvé que cette excuse minable

- c'est bon! Yumi! tu sais je ne vais pas te manger c'est juste que tu te dois d'être à l'heure si tu veux devenir Rosa-Chinensis! expliqua Sachiko

- et si je ne veux pas! dit-elle, son égard devint triste, Sachiko se leva et vint prendre ses mains dans les siennes

- Yumi! je sais que tu ne veux pas que je parte mais on se verra encore! expliqua Sachiko

- onee Sama! tu ne comprend vraiment rien! fit Yumi

- alors explique moi! s'écria Sachiko en plongeant son regard bleuté dans celui de la jeune fille en face

- onee-sama! dit-elle tous doucement, presqu'automatiquement, elle ferma ses yeux,Sachiko s'approcha leur lèvres allaient se touché lorsque

-Sachiko-onee-sama! cria Touko en faisant violemment irruption dans la pièce

-Touko je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas entrer lorsque nous avons réunion! disputa Sachiko

- je sais! mais comme j'ai vu Rosa gigantea et rosa foetida accompagné de leur bouton sortir je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous voir! dit-elle. Yumi prit son cartable et s'apprêtais à passé la porte

- Yumi-sama! ça ne va pas? demanda Touko

- je vais bien Touko! onee-sama j'y vais à demain! dit-elle en s'en allant.

-Yumi...... pensa Sachiko

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-quelque-chose ne va pas Yumi-sama? demanda Sakura en la voyant arrivée la bibliothèque avec un air dépité, elle travaillait à la bibliothèque

- j'avais juste envie devenir te voir! dit-elle, Sakura devint rouge écrevisse

- si vous voulez on pourrait retourner ensemble je vais bientôt terminer? proposa t'elle

- bonne idée! répondit Yumi e se forçant à sourire. Elles partirent ensemble à la statue de la vierge Marie et prièrent.

- Sakura!appela Yumi

- qui a t'il? demanda Sakura

- qu'est-ce que tu as demandé? demanda t'elle

- qu'il fasse beau demain et que Yumi-sama soit heureuse! dit-elle, les yeux de Yumi s'agrandirent et elle prit Sakura dans ses bras. Sakura était tellement rouge qu'on l'aurait prise pour un feux de signalisation. Caché dans les buisson Tsutako sourit

- hi!hi!hi! c'est dans la boîte! à coté d'elle Mami avait des étoiles dans les yeux

- quel scoop! je vois déjà le titre de demain " la petite soeur de Rosa Chinensis en bouton"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei arriva presque essoufflée avec le journal dans sa main, elle le lança sur la table

- regardé! Il semblerait que Yumi-chan ait trouvé un petite soeur! déclara t'elle

- en tout cas elles ont l'air très proche! fit Yoshino avec des étoiles dans les yeux

- Yoshino!ce n'est pas le moment! reprit Rei

- Yumi à l'air heureuse! dit Shimako. Sachiko serra la anse de la tasse elle aurait pu la casser

- Noriko! sais tu qui est-elle? demanda Sachiko

- non! rosa-chinensis! je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Touko toqua à la porte, elle entra et sauta au cou deSachiko

- Sachiko-onee-sama! tu as vu les journaux aujourd'hui? demanda t'elle

- oui! saurais-tu quelque chose à propos de cette fille? demanda Sachiko

- non! mais si tu veux je peux espionner Yumi-sama et cette fille? proposa t'elle

- je pense que Yumi ne viendra plus maintenant! dit Yoshino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yumi-sama! tu aurais quand même pu me dire! souffla Sakura tourmentée

- bien! je pensais que ça n'avais pas d'importance si tu savais ce que c'est d'être la soeur de rosa chinensis bien sur j'adore ma grande soeur mais tous le monde sais tout à propos de moi! toi au moins tu n'es pas pareil! fit-elle

- bien! comment dois-je vous appelé?reprit Sakura

- appelle moi juste Yumi! on est amie n'est-ce pas? demanda Yumi, Sakura sourit

- bien sur! oui! dit-elle en sautant dans les bras de Yumi

- oh!Sakura! dit-elle un peu surprise par le geste de son amie

- désolé Yumi-sama! je me suis sentie si heureuse!dit-elle en se reculant comme si Yumi avait la peste et en rougissant.


	3. Chapter 3

Sachiko était assise pensive dans la salle du conseil, Yumi ne venait pas, elle avait du être choquée d'hier, elles avaient faillit s'embrassé! Sachiko se souvenu de la tête de Yumi, ses lèvres rose, elle rougit rien qu'a y pensé, elle repoussa cette idée en repoussant un mèches de cheveux. si Youko était là elle saurait sûrement que faire mais Sachiko hélas n'en avait aucune idée, elle entendit même pas Rei entré dans la pièce

- encore occupée à penser à Yumi! dit-elle, Sachiko se tira de sa rêverie, rougit un peu puis tourna la tête

- pas le moins du monde! dit-elle

- oh! Sachiko! s'il te plaît cesse d faire ta mijaurée, si tu arrive à le cacher à tous le monde sache que moi je le vois alors va y dit-lui! fit-elle

- Rei! je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler! fit-elle en fait elle savait très bien de quoi Rei parlait

- je sais que vous êtes folle d'amour pour Yumi d'ailleurs je me demande comment elle fait pour ne pas se déshabiller sous le poids de votre regard!dit-elle

- Rei! épargné moi ces idée stupide car si vous vous êtes ce genre de fille je ne le suis pas! répondit-elle

- quand allé vous enfin! vous rendre compte de vos sentiments! très bien je n'en parlerais plus mais sachez que si vos attendez trp longtemps il se peut que la place soit déjà prise! dit-elle; Sachiko en avait assez entendu, elle préféra fuir ces déclaration mais elle savait au fond d'elle que Rei avait raison même si elle le niait Yumi était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux,Elle sortit du manoir et rentra directement chez-elle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yumi-sama? demanda Sakura perplexe en la voyant sortir son chapelet

- Sakura! veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma petite soeur!? demanda Yumi,achiko recula d'un pas, puis elel vit le sourire confiant de Yumi et anvança d'un pas

- je l'accepte! dit-elle, Yumi plaça le rosaire au cou de sa nouvelle petite soeur

- je suis contente! demain je vais te présenter au yamayurikai tu verras ma grande soeur! dit-elle

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi! je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus! déclara Yoshino en acceuillant son amie chaleureusement

- je viens vous présenter ma petite soeur! dit-elle, Sachiko regarda curieuse et vit entrer cette fille, elle semblait avoir peur.

- allez présente-toidit doucement Yumi en la poussant légèrement dans le dos pour lui donenr du courage

- euh! eh! je m'appelle Sakura Naegio 1ère année classe Lys!dit-elle

- tien! la classe lys ce n'estpas la classe des intellos? demanda Yoshino

- o!oui! répondit Sakura en rougissant

-onee-sama! déclara Yumi en regarda dant sa soeur celle-ci se leva et approcha de la nouvelle venue

- tu n'as pas à avoir peur! tu fais partie d la famille dechiensis dorénavant, nous sommes toute tes amies! dit-elle

- ....

-allez assiez-toi! fit Yumi en tatonnant la place à coté d'elle .

- avec ou sans lait? demanda Noriko en plaçant l tasse de thé devant Sakura

- sans!merci! répondit-elle un peu génée. Sachiko scrutait les moindre geste de Sakura inconnu montat en elle, elle éprouvait de la colère alor quecette fill ne lui avait rien fait,elle avait une envie folle de lui arracher ce chapelet qu'elle portait autour de son cou, le meme quelle avait passé autour du cou de Yumi. Sachiko s'excusa eet prétexta quelques chose d'important à faire.

- elle n'as pas l'air de m'aimer! dit Sakura

- mais non! rassure toi! c'est juste qu'elle est méfiante au début mais elle inira par t'accepter! rassura Yumi.

-onee-sama! dit Sakura,Yumi lui lança un regard gentil

- qu'y a t'il? demanda t'elle

- merci! fit Sakura.

Elles restèrent un bon bout de temps à papoter et ensuite Yumi regarda sa montre

- Noriko,Sakura vous pouvez aller en classe, on s'occupe du reste!lança t'elle. Pendant que Yumi faisait la vaisselle avec Shimako,Yoshino et Re étant sortie.

- Yumi! s'es-il passé quelque chose entre Sachiko et toi? demanda t'elle

- mais! non! qu'est-ce qui te fais penser cela? interrogea Yumi en essuiyant une tasse

- tu as l'air absente et triste! expliqua Shimako

- Shimako... dit-Yumi

- oui!! répondit-elle

- tu as déjà été amoureuse? demanda Yumi un peu dans le vague,Shimako rougit un peu à ses mots

-Yumi serais-tu amoureuse de Sachiko? demanda t'elle

- je pense! répondit Yumi

- alors dit lui! tu ne seras jamais fixée si tu ne le dit pas! fit-elle

- je pense que ça n'est pas nécéssaire,Sachiko n'est pas le genre de femme à fréquenter des femmes, si je lui dit et qu'elle me rejette, je veux qu'elle soit diplomée sans problème! dit Yumi

-................................................


	4. Chapter 4

Sachiko attendait dans la file, elle n'avait pas vu Yumi encore, ces dernier temps il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas été beaucoup au manoir et a chaque fois qu'elle y allait elle voyait cette Sakura collée à sa Yumi cela lui sortait par le nez. Elle avait invité tous le monde à sa soirée et allait annoncé son mariage avec Kashiwagi-san! une erreur sans nulle doute mais cela permettrais à Yumi d'être heureuse après tous dans ce monde il 'y a pas de place pour des lesbienne! mais peut-être avait-elle seulement peur de se retrouvé face à ses propre sentiment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- onee-sama! ça va aller je suis avec vous! déclara Sakura en prenant les main de Yumi

- oui! Tous va bien! se passer! confirma celle-ci, elle monta sur scène devant tous le monde et regarda la salle remplie de parents et d'élèves calmement, elle s'approcha du micro

- je me demande à chaque fois ce que je vais bien pouvoir vous dire.

je souhaiterais orienter ce discours sur d'autres aspects que celui-là. En effet, bien que je sois convaincu que le monde a en lui toute une série d'injustices bien présentes, je ne peux considérer que c'est ainsi, que quoi que l'on fasse, cela n'ira pas. Je laisse à d'autres le soin de le penser, mais je me dis qu'il convient de laisser des perspectives plus ambitieuses et plus honorables.

Ainsi, je me permets d'insister sur l'espoir et l'espérance qui est en vous pour vous permettre d'avancer dans la vie. Rien ne sert de se plaindre, rien ne sert d'aller trop vite ou encore d'attendre sans rien faire.

L'avenir appartient à celles et ceux qui osent, qui espèrent, qui ne se contentent pas des « on-dit » et des donneurs de leçon. L'avenir, c'est vous qui le ferez. Ne rêvons pas trop, vous ne changerez pas le monde … mais vous pouvez y participer, par votre métier, par votre personnalité, par votre souhait de justice permanent. En sortant de Lilian, je me dis également que vous devez participer au changement du monde, Ayez soif de justice auprès de vous, ayez soif d'avancer, à votre rythme dans la vie.

Nous ne pouvons pas refaire le monde, nous ne pouvons, avec les moyens que nous avons, que tenter de l'améliorer, avec cet espoir fou qu'il peut devenir ce que nous voudrions qu'il soit ! Ce travail est ardu et ne peut se faire seul.

Cette fin d'année marque pour tous la fin d'un parcours . Vous êtes en possession d'un trésor que personne ne pourra vous enlever : un savoir, un savoir-faire et un savoir-être.

Tous, ici, vous passez un cap : votre vie d'élèves se termine ici. Vous l'avez souvent maudite, vous l'avez trouvée difficile, injuste, exigeante, … Quoi que vous puissiez en dire aujourd'hui, vous allez peut-être même commencer à la regretter… Ce qu'il vous reste à parcourir, n'est en rien comparable avec ce que vous avez déjà cheminé.

Pas d'inquiétude disproportionnée, vous récolterez souvent ce que vous avez semé.

C'est, par conséquent, en réussissant votre vie, que vous nous remercierez le plus.

Bonne route à chacune d'entre vous! Yumi prononça ces quelque mot avec justesse et fierté mais non sans un peu de tristesse, d'ailleurs une larme perla à son oeil chemina le long de sa joue pour venir s'écraser contre ses vêtements, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yumi était dans un coin de la salle de bal, Sachiko semblait l'avoir évité toute la soirée, elle était partie directement près avoir reçu son diplôme sans au revoir, sans larmes rien, elle n'avait pas désirer voir sa petite soeur Yumi ,peut-être qu'au fond Sachiko n'avait besoin d'elle que pour ne pas se sentir seul pendant ses 2dernière année.

- Yumi! ça ne va pas? demanda Youko en s'approchant d'elle

- tous va bien Youko-sama! rassura t'elle. Tous le monde passa à table,tos les membres du yamayurikai se retrouvèrent ensemble loin de Sachiko, le dinné commença avec un petit mot du père de la famille.

- je fière de la réussite de ma fille mais je suis encore plus heureux de vous annoncer son mariage proche avec Kashiwagi auquel vous êtes tous convié. Tous le monde à la table regarda Yumi, celle-ci faillit recraché tous le contenu de son verre sur Sei en face d'elle, elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain des visiteur un moment.

- pauvre Yumi! dit Rei

- je vais aller la voir! dit Yoshino, elle s'apprêta à se lever lorsque Rei lui saisit la main et l'obligea à s'asseoir

- non! Yoshino je pense qu'il vaut mieux la laisser seul un moment! dit-elle

- de toutes façon je pense que nous n'avons pas notre place ici! Sei tu veux bien aller chercher la voiture! on s'en va! déclara Youko en se levant. Elles quittèrent la pièce comme si de rien n'était et lorsqu'elles s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la maison, Sachiko arriva avec un sourire.

- onee-sama vous nous quitter déjà! dit-elle

- as-je suis encore ton onee-sama honnêtement je pensais qu'on étaient devenue transparente! dit-elle

-onee-sama!commença Sachiko

- c'est ainsi! dit-elle, d'abord tu nous a ignoré complètement ensuite je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais je pense que tu as brisé les espoirs de quelqu'un je pensais que tu avais changé mais vraiment tu me déçois! dit-elle en passant la porte? Ensuite elle sourit à Sakura et lui tapota l'épaule

- Sakura je pense que tu devrais aller chercher ton onee-sama elle va avoir besoin de ton soutien! dit-elle

- oui! fit Sakura

- non! dit Sachiko je vais aller lui parler! déclara t'elle. Yumi essayait de se frotter les yeux avec de l'eau pour que ça ne se voit pas de trop qu'elle à pleurer, mais malheureusement ça ne marchait pas les larmes coulai et toutes seule, elle se releva pour voir sa tête dans la glace et vit Sachiko qui la regardait.

- Yumi! je dois te parler! dit-elle, Yumi se retourna et essuya ses larme avec sa main mais elles continuaient de ruisseler

- onee-sama! je suis contente que vous aller vous marier je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur! elle dit cela avec une voie sanglotant.

-Yumi! je t'en prie comprend! je dois me marier! dit-elle

- je sais onee-sama je veux juste que vous sachiez que je vous..... Sachiko venait d poser un doight sur les lèvres de Yumi

- ce sera moins douloureux si tu ne le dit pas! dit-elle

- pourquoi! onee-sama! pourquoi tu ne te bat pas! fi-elle

- Yumi ce n'est pas une question de se battre ou pas c'est juste que j'ai choisi cette voie! Expliqua t'elle

- je vous aimes! déclara Yumi

- je pense que c'est mieux si tu va chez toi et que nous cessons de nous revoir! tu as une petite soeur! tu survivras tu es devenue forte! déclara Sachiko. Yumi! se cassa littéralement elle avait tellement mal au coeur qu'en se moment là sa seul aspiration était de mourir. Sachiko partit, Sakura, et Youko vinrent chercher Yumi.

- Yumi! dit Youko en la prenant dans ses bras

- Youko-sama! je veux aller chez moi! dit-elle

- oui je comprend ! on va y aller tout de suite! répondit Youko. Elles montèrent dans la voiture et allèrent reconduire Yumi chez elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Depuis l'annonce du mariage de Sachiko, Yumi n'avait plus goût à rien, elle ne faisait que pleurer, La mère de Yumi s'inquiétait de plus en plus, même sont frère savait qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas bien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshino, Shimako et Yumi étaient entrée en 3ème année, cependant Yumi étant absente était sa petite soeur Sakura qui aidait à ses tache.

- pauvre onee-sama! déclara Sakura ,elle avait essayer de lui sonner plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois elle tombait sur sa mère qui lui disait que sa fille ne voulait recevoir aucun coup de file.

- oh! cette Sachiko! lui briser le coeur comme-ça si je ne me retendrais pas je pense que je pourrais l'exterminer comme une vulgaire fourmis! fit Yoshino

- je pense que dans cette histoire elles sont les seules à pouvoir tout arranger! expliqua Shimako

- onee-sama! tu pense que Yumi retrouvera sa joie? demanda Shimako

- Noriko! je pense qu'avec l'aide de nous tous! et notre soutien elle pourrait parvenir par passer cette mauvaise phase. Yumi allait un peu mieux, elle décida d'aller à l'école évidement elle était un peu en retard mais rester comme-cela chez-elle cela ne servirait à rien. Elle avait demander à Sei de l'accompagner histoire de parler un peu, Yumi souriait mais la tristesse dans ses yeux n'avait pas disparue ,lorsqu'elle vit dans l'entrée de Lilian Sachiko, Yumi passa devant mais avec un énorme pincement au coeur, elle ravala les larmes qui lui montait.

- Yumi! s'il te plaît je veux te parler! dit Sachiko, Yumi s'arréta en serrant ses poings

- non! Sachiko! dit-elle

- Yumi! déclara Sei

- va y je vais aller voir les filles, je veux voir Sakura! dit-elle

- Yumi je t'en prie je dois te dire quelque-chose

- non! Sachiko! tu as été claire avec moi c'est finit! dit-elle

- Yumi regarde moi! fit Sachiko en empoignant Yumi, tu sais ce n'est pas parce que je vais me marier qu'on doit s détester je serais toujours ton onee-sama! dit-elle

- Jamais! une onee-sama ne ferais pas ce genre de chose à sa petite soeur en tous cas moi je ne le ferais jamais ! j'ai vraiment été une imbécile de devenir ta soeur je le regrette vraiment moi qui était si contente et fière d'avoir la grande Sachiko comme onee-sama! quand je pense que j'ai gâché deux ans auprès de toi! je me sens vraiment stupide! je pensais que tu m'aimais mais au fond je me bernait! dit-elle

- Yumi ne dit pas ça! fit Sachiko

- Sachiko! ne me ment pas tu me détestes mais tu n'y peux rien! c'est à cause de ta famille! j'espère que tu seras heureuse! maintenant j'y vais j'ai ma petite soeur à voir! dit-elle en partant en courant

- c'est cruel ce que tu dit! fit Sachiko

- moi! cruel! tu m'as détruit en petit morceau je ne sais même pas par quel miracle je tien encore debout ! Je ne m'en remettrais probablement jamais mais une chose est sure je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à une Ogasawara de toute ma vie! ça m'as fait trop mal! dit-elle en laissant Sachiko plantée-là.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yumi! je suis contente de te voir! déclara Yoshino en enlaçant son amie

- merci Yoshino! vous me manquiez aussi! dit-elle, ensuite elle se retourna vers Sakura et ouvrit ses bras

- onee-sama! vous m'avez manqué! déclara Sakura en lui sautant dans les bras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sachiko! je sais que cela va vous paraître déplacé que je vous dise cela mais si vous l'aimez autant pourquoi ne pas le lui dire parce que là je voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais vous ne faites que vous rendre malheureuse à tour de rôle! souffla Sei

- comment voulez-vous que le monde nous accepte si nous sommes des.... commença Sachiko

- lesbienne! fit Sei

- chuut! fit Sachiko

- quoi! ce n'est pas monstrueux, et puis si vous étiez vraiment amoureuse de Yumi vous n'auriez pas peur de ce que les gens penseraient! répondit Sei

- je je.....

- bon! eh! bien quand vous serez prête sachez que vous pourrez compter sur moi! dit-elle

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depuis que Yumi, Yoshino et Shimako étaient rentrée en classe, Yumi regardai par la fenêtre, comme absente de ce monde.

- bonjour rosa chinensis! fit une camarade de classe, mais Yumi ne répondit pas soit parce qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées et ne l'avait pas entendue soit parce que la seule chose qui émanais d'elle ce moment là était un aura de tristesse, Yumi semblait comme vidée de sa vie, on aurait dit un zombie qui cherche la paix.

Dans l'école tous le monde avait appris la nouvelle, tous le monde essayait d'être le plus agréable possible avec Yumi, mais Yumi en se moment meme ne voulait qu'une chose rentrer chez elle.

- Yoshino! appela Yumi, son amie vint près d'elle

- je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas la force de continué la journée je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi! dit-elle

Yumi! s'il te plaît fait attention à toi! supplia Yoshino, Yumi ne répondit pas mais baissa sont regard.


	6. Chapter 6

Yumi rentra chez elle sans bruit elle qui d'habitude se manifestait par des rire et tous elle n'était plus que l'ombre de l'ombre d'elle même, elle tomba lourdement sur son lit.

- j'en ai marre de cette vie! pensa t'elle, chaque chose ici me fait penser à Sachiko, Yumi prit son sac de voyage et commença à y fourrer des affaires dedans;

- le meilleure moyen c'est de commencer une nouvelle vie, elle cassa sa tirelire, il n'y avait pas rand chose néanmoins ça serait assez pour prendre un allé simple pour aller quelque part. Elle écrivait à sa famille une lettre qu'elle déposa sur on lit fait, elle en écrivit une qu'elle allait envoyé en sortant. Elle sortit lorsque tous le monde dormait, elle mit son sac sur son épaule se retourna une dernière fois sur sa maison.

- au revoir! dit-elle. Elle arriva à la gare après 1 bonne heure de marche, il était tard, elle entra et lut le panneau d'affichage, elle décida de prendre le dernier train qui allait bientôt partir, elle alla chercher son billet et courut pour rentrer juste à temps dans le train qui ferma ses porte quelque seconde après qu'elle soit dedans.

Elle commença à paniqué, elle n'avait jamais fugué de chez elle était-ce vraiment la bonne solution? Comment ferait-elle une fois la bas pour se loger?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Comment-ça Yumi n'est pas à l'école? demanda la mère de Yumi, elle espérait que Yumi ai été à l'école, mais apparement non ,le lit n'était pas défait, elle avait déjà sonné chez Yoshino, Shimako, Sakura mais sans succès et maintenant l'école qui lui affirmait qu'elle n'y était pas, elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Elle eut l'idée de téléphoner à Sachiko peut-être elle saurait ou Yumi aurait pu être!

- bonjour je suis bien à la résidence Ogasawara, je suis la mère de Yumi, pourrais-je parler quelque instant à mademoiselle Sachiko?

- Allô ? demanda Sachiko

- Sachiko! est-ce que Yumi à tenter de vous contacter? demanda t'elle

- non! je suis désolé je l'ai vu hier et ensuite plus de nouvelle, pourquoi il s'est passé quelque chose? demanda Sachiko

- Yumi à disparu! expliqua la mère de Yumi, le sang de Sachiko ne fit qu'un tour.

- depuis quand? demanda t'elle

- son lit n'est pas défait donc je suppose qu'elle est partie en pleine nuit! fit la mère

- ne vous en faites pas je vais contacter les meilleurs inspecteur du pays pour la retrouver! dit-elle ensuite elle raccrocha a mère de Yumi, tout était de sa faute si seulement elle avait oser lui dire ces 3 petits mots "je t'aime" à ce moment si Yumi ne serais pas partie! mais ou était-elle allée? étais-elle en bonne santé? Sachiko contacta le yamayurikai et allat au manoir des roses.

-Comme vous le savez-tous Yumi est partie, ses parents son inquiets et je suis sure que vous l'êtes tout autant, ils faut que nous la retrouvions! dit-elle

- très bien Youko et moi! allons voir dans la ville! dit Sei en mettant un bras autour des épaules de Youko

- Noriko et , Shimako , Rei et moi! nous irons au centre-ville! dit-elle, Sachiko regarda Sakura

- bon eh!bien nous on ira voir dans les endroits ou elle à l'habitude d'aller! fit Sachiko

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il devait-être 7 ou 8 heure, le son du train la réveilla, elle se frotta les yeux, s'étendit puis regarda ébétée! devant elle il y avait une jeune femme qui la regardait en souriant.

- je suis désolé je ne vous avait pas vu! déclara-t'elle un peu confuse

- ce n'est pas grave, vous aviez-l'air si fatiguée que je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller! dit la jeune femme

- merci! répondit Yumi

- mais vous avez l'air si jeune que faites vous dans un train au eu d'être à l'école? demanda t'elle

- eh! bien euh! en fait! j'ai été obligée de partir! ft Yumi, soudain, son ventre gargouilla, elle rougit

- vous n'avez-rien préparer pour manger n'est-ce pas? demanda la jeune femme, Yumi rougit, elle était partie en grande hâte et n'avait pris que quelque vêtements, et un peu d'argent mais c'était-tous elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre de quoi manger.

- non! je n'y ai pas penser! répondit-elle.

- Cher passager! nous allons nous arrêter quelques instant à la gare de Tamioshi, nous vous prions de profiter de cet arrêt d'une demi heure pour aller vous dégourdir un peu les jambes et pourquoi pas vous acheter un bento.

- vous voudriez aller manger avec moi? demanda la jeune femme

- oui! avec plaisir! accepta Yumi.

Cet ainsi que Yumi appris que la jeune femme avait tout juste 22 ans, elle allait là bas pour travailler aux salon de thé de son oncle, elle s'appelait Minako Totumari.

- et ou vas-tu vivres toi? demanda Minako

- oh!euh! eh!bien.... répondit Yumi

- bon si tu veux tu peux venir cohabiter dans mon appart avec moi pour quelques temps? proposa Minako

- je ne voudrais pas vous déranger! fit Yumi

-mais non! ça ne me dérange pas ça me feras de la compagnie! s'écria t'elle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps dans Tokyo, tous le yamayurikai devenait fou à chercher Yumi, personne n'y croyait plus vraiment.

- Sachiko! je pense que nous devrions rentré chez-nous, demain matin nous repredrons les recherche! déclara Youko

- non! c'est de m faute si Yumi est partie, si il lui arrive quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais pas! fit-elle

- et tu penses que c'est mieux ce que tu fais, tu es fatiguée et tu n'est plus aussi alerte qu'avant, si tu tombe ou que tu t fais renversé tu pense que Yumi s'en remettra! déclara Youko. Sachiko ne savait pas quoi répondre


	7. Chapter 7

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Yumi vivait dans la meme maison que Minako, cependant meme si Minako était très agréable et aténuait sa douleur elle ne pouvait cessé de pensé à Sachiko, elle l'aimait encore .

Pourquoi l'aimait-elle après tous ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir n'avait-elle pas d'amour propre pour aimer cette personne savait que ses parents et les filles étaient certainement fou d'inquiétude, aussi elle dicida de rédiger une lettre et de l'envoyer à ses parents.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ouf! au moin elle n'est pas dans un hopital! souffla Sakura elle et Sachiko avait fait tous les hopitaux de la région

- Yumi! je t'en supplie envoie un indice! n'importe quelque chose qui peut me mener à toi! pensa Sachiko.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bling!srcatch!baaam! boom!baaaouuuummmm!

- Yumi! tu as encore cassé une tasse! remarqua Minako en allant voir la provenance du bruit

- eu! oui! je n'ai pas fait exprès j'avais la tete ailleurs!s'excusa Yumi

- Yumi! ça fait la 5 ème en 2 heures! on va devoir le retenir sur ta paye! cria le tonton de Minako. Soudain,2 personne entrèrent,Yumi se baissa sous le comptoir en voyant que c'était Sei et Youko.

- ben alors tu vas pas les servir? demanda Minako

- non! ces filles sont certainement à ma recheche et si elles me trouvent je suis bonne pour rentré chez moi! expliqua t'elle

- je m'en fous de savoir tes problème mais si tu n'y va pas tous de suite je te vire! éclata le vieil homme. Yumi se leva et allat voir à cette table.

-Yumi! s'exclama Youko

- gogigenyo! dit Yumi!

- on t'as cherchée! tu sais mon chaton! fit Sei

- que puis-je vous servir?demanda Yumi

- rien! mais assied toi! dit Youko

- si vous ne voulez rien alors partez sinon je vais me faire engueuler! dit-elle

- Yumi! je voudrais te parler! dit Youko

- pour dire quoi! si je suis partie c'était parce que tous me rappelais Sachiko et ça me faisait mal, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille je veux qu'on me laisse me guérir! s'énerva Yumi,elle claqua tous la et partit. Elle alait tourné au coin de la rue lorsque Sei la rattrappa et la serra contre elle.

- Yumi! je sais que tu vas mal! mais tu sais tu nous à tous inquiéter , meme Sachiko t'as cherché! fit Sei

- non! tu ment Sachiko s'en fiche de moi! déclara Yumi

- Yumi! rentre avec nous! tous le monde t'attend,tous le monde est fatigué de te cherché,Sakura à besoin de toi,tes parents et ton frère on besoin de toi! expliqua Youko. Il était vrai qu'ils manquaient aussi à Yumi, mais elle n'avait pas envie de fondre en larmes si elle voyait sachant plus quoi penser,Yumi cassa la prise de Youko et s'en allat,elle courut le plus vite possible, elle entendait Youko et Sei qui lui courait après et qui lui criait de revenir d'arréter, Yumi allait être prise au piège qu'allait-elle faire,soudain une idée lumineuse lui vint,elle allat se cacher ni vu ni connut dans les buisson.

- mais ou est=elle passée? demanda Sei en se grattant l'arière de la tête

- c'est malin, on a plus qu'a continuer de la chercher! s'éccria Youko. Yumi sortit de la en pouffant de rire,mais malgré cela elle savait que ça ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que Sachiko et les autre ne la retrouve,pourtant elle n'avait aucune envie de la revoir car dès qu'elle parlait ou pensait à elle, ellesentait sa gorge se serrer et son coeur lui faisit mal. Elle entra dans un parc d'attraction vide et allat se cacher dans la grande roue,elle ne vit pas l'écriteau attenton danger....


	8. Chapter 8

Sachiko eut un sursaut d'espoir lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette de Yumi,elle se dirigeait vers le parc abandonné,celui qui avait été fermé peu de temp après qu'elles eurent décidé de s'y rendre.

- Sakura! va prévenir les autres! dit-elle,la jeune fille s'en allat rapidement,Sachiko décida de suivre Yumi,il fallait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle s'excuse de tous le mal qu'elle avait fait. Elle entra à la suite de celle-ci dans la cabine de la grande roue

- Yumi! dit=elle,Yumi la regarda comme si quelque chose en elle s'était brisé à ce moment là,elle recula le plus qu'elle pouvait, soudain,Sachiko se mit à genoux.

- Yumi! je suis désolé! pardonne-moi pour toutes ces choses affreuse que je t'ai dites, je ne voulais pas m'avouez que j'étais une une...

- UNE? questionna Yumi

- [size=8px]lesbienne![/size]je t'aime Yumi! [size=12px]Sachiko le dit sur un ton à peine inaudible

-[size=12px]je n'ai rien entendu? fit Yumi

-[/size]Je je je t'aime! balbutia t'elle

- tu as brisé mon coeur il va me falloir du temps! fit Yumi,Sachiko regarda par terre déçue,Yumi se mit à la même hauteur qu'elle et prit son visage dans ses mains pour la regarder dans les yeux

- peut-être qu'un baiser recollerais les moceau? proposa t'elle

Yumi rougit comme une écrevisse et se jeta dans les bras de Sachiko,une larme perla et descendit le long de la joue, soudain alors que leur lèvres n'étaient plus qu'a quelques milimètre l'une de l'autre. La cabine bougea

- vite Yumi! il faut partir! déclara Sachiko en la guidant en dehors du parc, là il y avait tous le monde qui les attendaient

- vous en avez mis du temps! s'exclama Youko

- hum! oui on se demande ce que vous avez fait? interrogea Sei en les dévisageant avec un sourire pervers, Sachiko et Yumi se regardèrent.

- oh! Sei! minauda Yumi

- Onee-sama! je suis contente de vous retrouvez enfin! fit Sakura en se jettant dans les bras de Yumi

- Sakura,les filles! je sais que je n'ai pas très bien agit mais j'étais tellement désespérée ! expliqua t'elle


	9. Chapter 9

[f=#666666] cela faisait maintenant 1 semaine que Yumi était revenue, tous le monde avait été ravi de la voir en bonne santé et heureuse comme avant on aurait dit que rien ne s'était passé, à sa grande surprse ses parents ne lui en avaient pas voulut et l'avaient serré dans leur bras . Sachiko faute de la voir tous les jours l'appelait au soir.

Ce jour là,Sachiko travaillait dure sur le rapport de son livre qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entré à sa porte,elle cria d'entrez et vit sa mère entrez.

- Sachiko! je suis venue voir comment tu allais? expliqua t'elle, un geste rare chez sa mère

- bien comme tu le vois je travaille! expliqua Sachiko en montrant ses feuilles

- cela t'ennuie si je vens papoter un peu avec toi? interrogea Sayako en s'asseyant sur le grand lit de sa fille

- de quoi veux- tu me parler maman? questionna Sachiko un peu surprise

- je suis contente que Yumi soit rentrée j'espère que ça va mieux entre vous maintenant! dit-elle

- oui elle est rentrée et oui nous nous sommes réconciliée! expliqua sa fille

- Sachiko! je sais que je ne suis pas une mère très présente mais tu sais quoi que tu fasses tu seras toujours mon enfant! dit-elle

- maman qu'essayes-tu de me dire? questionna Sachiko,Sayako se leva marcha vers sa fille et lui caressa ses long cheveux de corbeau

- je serais toujours fière de toi dans n'importe lequel de tes choix, alors si jamais tu as une question ou bien que tu veux me dire quelque chose d'important je serais à ton écoute! fit-elle ensuite elle déposa un bisous sur le front de sa fille et allat vers la porte, elle allait partir quand Sachiko la rappela

- merci maman! dit-elle en lui lançant un sourire.

[

[/size] Yumi ne cessait de se retourner et de se re retourner dans son lit, elle n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil,elle tournat la tête pour voir les rayon de la pleine lune qui reflétait dans sa chambre divers monstre,elle voyait un ange à cause de sa lampe de bureau et toutes sorte de bétise que l'on voit lorsqu'on à rien d'autres à faire. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux elle voyait Sachiko, vous allez dire ce n'est pas parce qu'on voit une personne qu'on aime que ça vous rend insomniaque eh_ bien moi je vous répondrais que si elle ne faisait que voir son image passe encoremais dès qu'elle s'endort elle rêve de Sachiko de façon très exshausive et donc elle se réveille à chaque fois quand Sachiko va retirer sa chemise de nuit très hum-hum! à chaque fois elle devient rouge écrevisse. Elle ne devrait pas pensez à Sachiko de cette façon même si maintenant elles sont ensemble, à part les fois ou elles ont faillit s'embrasser rien d'autre ne c'était encore passé.

- oh!malheur! s'éccria Sachiko en se levant et en retirant les couvertures, il faisait trop chaud,elle n'arrivait pas à dormir,elle se leva,s'enveloppa dans son beau peignoir de soie rouge et ouvrit la fenètre,elle s'avança vers son balcon et contempla la passa une main dans son cou

- Yumi ! gémit-elle,aussitot elle blocqua sa bouche avec sa main comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de condamné,elle rougit un petit peu, qu'allait-elle penser là.

- Sei-sama! arretez de dire de telles chose! fit Yumi en rougissant furieusement. Elle attendait Sachiko au café lorsqu'elle avait aperçut Sei et Youko qui se promenaient dans la rue,elle les avaient invités à venir boir une tasse de thé.

- alors que c'est-il passé de croustillant entre Sachiko et toi? demanda Sei un peu trop curieuse sur les bord

- euh!eh!ben en fait.....commença Yumi

- hhahahahahahaha! ne me dit pas que vous ne vous êtes jamais retrouvez seule dans le chambre pour faire..... Yumi plaça ses main sur la bouche de Sei pour éviter la suite de la question,comme d'habitude le grand sens de la discrétion de Sei avait bien sur alerté tous les gens présent dans le restaurant.

- Sei-sama!arréter de dire de telle chose: fit Yumi en rougissant furieusement.

- Sei! elle a raison là, mais Yumi plus sérieusement vous n'avez jamais? Youko était discrète elle au moin,mais sa détermination pour la réponse était elle que Yumi savait ce qui lui restait à dire

- euh! c'est juste que l'occasion ne s'est pas encore présenté! répondit Yumi rouge écarlate

- l'occasion de quoi?demanda Sachiko en arrivant

- onee-sama! dit Yumi un peu surprise,Sachiko s'asseya à coté de Yumi

- ha!ha!ha!ouille aillel! fit Sei,elle venait de se prendre un coup de pied de Youko

- allez-vous bien Sei-sama? demanda Sachiko

- oui!elle va bien! répondit Youko

- et toi Yumi tu vas bien? demanda Sachiko

- oui! mes parents ont eu du mal à me laisser partir se matin mais je leur ai dit que je ne partirais plus maintenant!! expliqua Yumi

- bon désolé mais nous devons y aller sinon on va rater le train! expliqua Sachiko

- ouai dit plutôt que vous avez envie d'être seule! pour faire des cochonneries! s'exclama Sei

- je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez mais vous devriez vous abstenirde dire de telle idiotie! reprit séchement Sachiko en faisant signe à Yumi de se lever

- au plaisir de vous revoir! reprit Youko

Depuis environ 5 minutes, elles étaient assisent côte à côte dans le wagon du train, silencieuse. Soudain,Sachiko prit la main de Yumi dans la sienne, Yumi la regarda visiblement génée

- onee-sam..... Sachiko avait poser un doight sur le bouche de Yumi

- Yumi! s'il te plait appelle moi Sachiko, je suis ta petite amie plus ta grande soeur! expliqua Sachiko tous doucement

- Sachiko! appela Yumi, leurs lèvres allaient se touchez lorsque tout un coup

- Yumi!Sachiko! qu'elle surprise! déclara Rei,Sachiko et Yumi s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre en rougissant

- tien Yoshino,Rei-sama que faites-vous ici? demanda Yumi

- on est venue pour assister à l'ouverture du nouveau musée sur les arts martiaux, et vous qe faites-vous? demanda Yoshino avec un sourire sarccastique.

- nous allons allez faire du shopping! répondit Sachiko.

Tous le reste du voyage se fit en papotant,Sachiko et Rei et Yoshino et Yumi, quand le train sonna l'arret de Sachiko et Yumi.

- c'est là que nos chemin se sépare! fit Sachiko

- à lundi Yoshino! amusez-vous bien! reprit Yumi en descendant avec Sachiko.

- vous avez l'air fachée? demanda Yumi en scrutant le visage de Sachiko

- c'est juste que ou que nous ayons, nous ne pouvons jamais être seule, à croire qu'elles nous espionne! déclara Sachiko.

- vous voulez venir chez moi cette nuit? demanda Yumi

- et vos parents? demanda Sachiko

- ah! oui c'est vrai! répondit Yumi génée,elle n'avait pas du tous penser à ses parents.

- viens plutôt chez moi! proposa Sachiko en prenant Yumi dans ses bras

- très bien je téléphone juste à mes parents pour qu'ils soient au courant! fit Yumi

- je vais sonner au miens pour leur dire!reprit Sachiko.

après avoir passé toute la journée à aller de boutique en boutique,elles se décidèren à reprendre le train,Sachiko expliqua qu'une voiture les attendaient à l'entrée de la gare. En effet lorsqu'elles fuent à la gare, il y avait bien une voiture noire qi les attendaient. Elles arrivèrent à la résidence de Sachiko,comme à chaque fois que Yumi était venue elle ne pouvait s'empécher d'être impressionnée par la taille de celle-ci. Sachiko emmena Yumi dans un long couloir.

- Sachiko votre pièce n'est-elle pas de ce coté? demanda Yumi

- qui a dit qu'on allait dans ma chambre! répondit Sachiko,Yumi rougit elle se sentait tellement bète évidement comme si Sachiko allait lui sauté dessus, Yumi était génée dep enser de telles choses. Sachiko ouvrit une porte et fit entrer Yumi,c'était une chambre,un lit en bois massif très couteux à baldquin,une chambre vraiment raffinée,des draps en satin rouge,le sol recouvert de moquette rouge .

- wouaaaah!s'exlama Yumi,aussitot elle recouvrat sa bouche

- je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, c'est notre chambre! déclara Sachiko

- mais pourquoi n'allons nous pas dans la tienne? demanda Yumi intriguée

- j'ai demander à ce que cette chambre soit préparée ici afin que nous puissions être tranquille,j'ai aussi demander à ce que personne vienne nous dérangez! expliqua Sachiko en s'asseyant sur le lit et en tapotant la place à coté d'elle pour que Yumi vienne s'assoir aussi.

[c=#ff0011][/size]attention si vous êtes sensible veuillez ne pas lire ce qui suit car vous pourriez être profondément choquée voir même dégouté à vie.... je vous aurait prévenue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[f=#000000][f=#eeeeee][c=#000000]

=======================================================================================[/size]

Sachiko se rapprocha de Yumi jusqu'a ce que leur nez et leur front se touchent,Yumi pouvait sentir le souffle de Sachiko courir sur ses joues, soudain,elle sentit quelque chose de mouiller toucher ses lèvres,Sachiko l'embrassait. Yumi ne savait pas trop quoi faire c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'embrassait, Sachiko retira ses lèvres de Yumi.

- Yumi ça va? demanda Sachiko,la pauvre Yumi était comme tétanisée,un frisson lui parcourait tous son corp.

- oui! souffla t'elle,Sachiko sourit à voir la tete que Yumi faisait elle avait aimer,elle luidonna donc un 2 ème baiser un peu plus passionné,elle se détacha de ses lèvres pour aller dans son cou,Sachiko sentit que Yumi s'était détendue,elle en profita pour appuiyer le haut de son corp sur celui de Yumi afin qu'elle se couche,Sachiko cessa de dévorer le coup de Yumi et s'attaqua au lobe de son oreille,Sachiko sentt le halètement de Yumi lorsque sa bouche toucha son oreille, Sachiko elle était de plus en plus pressante,jamais elle n'avait ressentit ce sentiment avant. Elle commença à déboutonner le chemisier de Yumi losqu'elle arriva au 2ème bouton Yumi arréta le geste de Sachiko avec sa main. Sachiko se releva et regarda Yumi avec un air interrogateur.

- Sachiko arrete! demanda Yumi

- Yumi! je suis désolé! je ne me controlais plus, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal! s'excusa t'elle en se retirant de Yumi

- je sais! répondit Yumi

- tu préfères qu'on attendent avant de faire ces choses? demanda Sachiko

- désolé Sachiko c'est juste que je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir, je ne veux pas devenir un animal, si tu reste près de moi tous le temps je serais capable de t'arracher d'un coup tes vétement et de de.....

- tu as le feux vert pour le faire! aquiesca Sachiko, Yumi se leva et marcha vers la porte

- j'arrive! dit-elle

- Yumi! tu veux prendre un bain,je te prète un vétement si tu veux pour te mettre à l'aise? proposa Sachiko

- o ok! répondit Yumi,Sachiko la guida donc vers sa grande salle de bain,Yumi se retourna vers Sachiko plantée là.

- euh! oui! je vais te laisser,je prendrais mon bain dans une autre salle de bain ,je te laisse les vétements dansla chambre! dit Sachiko en rougissant légèrement,elle s'en allat. Yumi termina de se laver et allat donc dans la chambre

- quoiiiiii! fit-elle en voyant les "vétements" que Sachiko lui avait laissé,c'était un robe de nuit quasi transparente rouge, en plus elle était légèrement trop grande et les bretelle tombaient sur les épaules de Yumi laissant entrevoir un peu de ses seins.

- Je trouve que tu es vraiment superbe dedans! déclara Sachiko en entrant dans sa chambre,elle avait aussi une robe de nuit comme dire fort érotique,elle avait relevé ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute, elle regarda Yumide bas en haut avec un sourire surnois,elle s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- onee-sama!minauda Yumi avec un ton trop kawai

- Yumi tu m'as appelé onee-sama, puisque c'est comme ça je vais te punir!! fit Sachiko,elle prit la main de Yumi et le posa sur son sein. Yumi fit un petit cris de surprise et devint rouge lumineuse,Sachiko poussa Yumi jusqu'au lit et elles véccurent une nuit de passion, et d'amour BESTIALE

Lorsque les première lueur du soleil traversairent la chambre pour allé éclairer le visage de Yumi,elle se frotta les yeux, puis se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Sachiko qui la regardait,Yumi était dans ses bras,la jambe qui passait sur Sachiko et son bras aussi.

- bonjour, tu as bien dormis? demanda Sachiko en déposant un baiser sur le front de Yumi

- oui! j'ai passé une excellente nuit! dit-elle en rougissant. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit franc battant sur le père de Sachiko et une jeune femme. Yumi drappa la couverture autour d'elle et de Sachiko pour caché leur nudité. A voir sa tête il venait de retomber de pontois le pauvre homme,jamais il n'aurait imaginé de telle chose entre sa fille et sa soeur.


	10. Chapter 10

Sachiko venait d'entrer dans le bureau de son père après avoir demandé au chauffeur de raccompagné Yumi chez elle,elles avaient été surprise toute nue et par son père en plus . Torhu était assis sur sa chaise ses main acoudé au bureau et soutenant sa tête,il daigna relevé sa tête pour voir sa fille,il l'a regarda avec un air de dégout total,se leva et la gifla.

- comment as-tu osé? demanda t'il

-.......

- après tous ce que j'ai fait pour toi c'est comme ça que tu me remercie en baisant avec ta soeur? demanda t'il

- père je...

- c'en est assez mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête? demanda t'il

- père je l'aime et c'est la meilleure raison pour expliquer mes actes! dit-elle

- tu l'aimes! tu l'aimes? interrogea t'il

- oui! dit-elle

- que sais-tu de l'amour? demanda t'il

-......

- amour ou pas amour faut pas compter pour que vous vous revoyer, cette aventure est terminée et dorénavant tu resteras à la maison,tu te mariera avec Suguru-san et tu nous feras des héritiés! fit-il

- hors de question

- mais ça ne changera rien,que tu sois d'accord ou non, c'est moi qui décide dans ma maison, et si tu t'en va je te jure de te cherché jusqu'au bout du monde et de te ramener! clama t'il

- Torhu! je pense qu'elle a compris! intervint la mère,Sachiko fondit en larmes,allez vient! dit sa mère. Elles allèrent toutes les 2 dans la chambre de Sachiko

- Sachiko! dit moi tous? demanda la mère

- tu veux que je te dise quoi maman,que j'aime Yumi, que j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie à ses côtés et que je ne pourrais jamais la revoir! expliqua Sachiko en pleurant de plus belle,Sa mère l'incita à poser sa tête sur ses genoux et caressa longuement ses cheveux.

- tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas, parce que ce que tu as vécu je l'ai vécu aussi! déclara la mère, Sachiko cessa de pleuré et se releva en envoyant un regard interrogatif à sa mère.

- oui! avant de me marier avec ton père de force j'ai eu une histoire amoureuse avec mon onee-sama,c'était le soleil de mes jours et puis un jour j'ai été forcée de la quitté je me suis retrouvée mariée à ton père et peu après je suis tombée enceinte, je ne regrette pas d'avoir eu une fille comme toi mais si c'était à refaire jamais je ne me marierais! expliqua t'elle

- et ton one-sama qu'est-elle devenue? demanda Sachiko

- elle s'est suicidée peu après que je me sois mariée! répondit t'elle, Ensuite elle se leva et prit un sac de voyage et commença à le remplir.

- que fais-tu ?

-je t'aides,va et prend Yumi,je veux que vous soyez heureuse,ne t'en fais pas je m'occupede tous! expliqua t'elle.

- Yumi!appela sa mère

- je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit? demanda t'elle,ils avaient reçu un coup de téléphone venant du père de Sachiko

- je l'aimes! dit-elle

- c'est si soudain! répondit-la mère

- non,depuis le pemier jour ou je l'ai rencontré mon coeur ne bats que pour elle! répondit-Yumi

- le père de Sachiko avait vraiment l'air en colère! expliqua son père, Yumi s'expliqua avec ses parents et puis allat dans sa chambre ou elle prépara ses bagages

- Yumi ou vas-tu? demanda son frère

- je vais vivre heureuse! répondit-elle

- Yumi tu sais je ne suis pas très d'accord que tu t'en aille mais je pense aussi que quoi que je te dise tu es bien trop amoureuse pour m'écouter, ta mère ou moi! alors fais attention à toi! fit le père de Yumi

- merci papa! déclara Yumi,elle s'en allat avec ses bagage dans la rue,elle marcha un bon moment et allat jusqu'a l'école,elle savait que si Sachiko avait la même idée qu'elle elle se retrouveraient là. Après une demi heure à attendre,Yumi commençait un peu à perdre espoir lorsque tout un coup quelque chose tapota son épaule,elle se retourna avec un grand sourire pour trouver.

-[size=16px]Sei![size=12px] s'esprima t'elle étonnée

- salut mon petit chat! dit-elle

- je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec mes baggages? demanda Yumi

- simple mon petit chat,la mère de Sachiko nous à réquisitionnée Youko et moi pour qu'on vous conduise jusqu'à la gare!expliqua Sei en tirant Yum jusqu'a sa voiture Jaune, il y avait Youko et Sachiko

- oh!goki....commença t'elle

- pas le temps! Yumi monte vite! fit Youko,Yumi s'assit à côté de Sachiko qui la prit dans ses bras,une étreinte douce et rassurante.

- Yumi! je suis si contente que tu sois venue je pensais que tu n'aurais pas la même idée que moi! fit Sachiko

- je pensais que tu n'allais jamais venir! répondit Yumi

- bon! ça va on a compris! reprit Sei en mettant le contact.

- Sachiko ou va t'on allé? demanda Yumi

- on va au USA! répondit Sachiko

- oh! au USA! QUOI AU USA? interrogea Yumi perplexe elle ne savait que dire bonjour ou bien merci en anglais

-oui! tu as bien entendu! reprit Sachiko.

- merde! s'énerva Sei en tapant sur le volant

- qui à t'il? demanda Youko

- oh! non! c'est les hommes de mon père! s'exclama Sachiko

- peut-être que si on se cache? proposa Yumi

- tu es si naive,je ne pense pas qu'en te cachant tu arrivera à leur échapper,ils savent déjà surement qui nous somes, le père de Sachiko leur à surement communiquer tous nos renseignement! fit Youko

- bon eh! bien ma vieille il est temps de montré ce que tu as dans le ventre encouragea Sei

- Sei ne fais pas ça tu vas nous tuer! rappela Youko, mais il était trop tard,Sei avait déjà appuiyé sur le champignon et se dirigeai comme une furie droit vers le barrage des homme du père de Sachiko. Yumi se serra plus fort sur Sachiko qui lui rendit son étreinte

- Sachiko, si on meurt je tiens à te dire que je t'aime vraiment comme une folle! et que je ne regrette pas d'être avec toi même en ce moment précis! expliqua t'elle. La voiture passa de justesse le barrage

- iiiiaaaaaa! cria Sei,alors on remercie qui? demanda t'elle

- espèce d'imbécile, tu as failli nous faire mourir! reprit Youko

- ingrat je vous ai sauvé la vie oui! s'éccria t'elle. La voiture s'arréta net à la gare,Youko et Sei sortit pour accompagner Yumi et Sachiko

- on vous laisse ici! dit Sei

- Sachiko, Yumi faites attention à vous et envoyer nous de vos nouvelle de temps en temps! répondit Youko en prenant Sachiko dans ses bras

- allons y Yumi! Dit-elle. Tous les gens autour d'elle semblait les regarder,Sachiko s'approcha de l'oreille de Yumi

- surtout ne te retourne pas nous sommes suivie! dit-elle, évidement dire à Yumi de ne pas se retourner c'est appuiyé sur son bouton de curieuse maladive,elle tourna là tête mais Sachiko prit sa tête entre ses main et l'embrassa pour que ça paraisse naturelle,elle lui chuchotat à l'oreille

- je t'ai dit de ne pas regarder! chchotat-elle

- gomenasai Sachiko c'est plus fort que moi! s'excusa t'elle. Sachiko couru soudain en tirant Yumi dans une foule

- cours vite Yumi on va les semer. Elles coururent et montèrent dans l'avion, soudain une main blanche vint se poser sur son épaule.

- suivez-nous sans faire d'histoire! dit la voie

- je pense que vous devez faire erreur! lança une fille,les cheveux noir comme Sachiko

- mais mais ou sont-elle? cria t'il

- ah!ah!ah! on les à bien eu Sachiko! fit Yumi en gigotant dans son siège

- oui maintenant je pense qu'on sera tranquille un petit temps! fit Sachiko en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Yumi, le petit avion privé s'envola à l'horizon , ses aile d'argent brillait grace à la lumière du soleil couchant


	11. Chapter 11

le petit avion avait atteri,Yumi vit une cabine téléphonique et s'appréta à y entrer lorsque Sachiko la retint

- je peux savoir ce que tu fais? demanda t'elle

- bien je donne de nos nouvelle à Youko et Sei! affrima t'elle

- Yumi! tu veux qu'on soit retrouvée là maintenant? demanda Sachiko

-ce n'est qu'un coup de téléphone! répondit Yumi

- tel que jeconnais mon père il s'est déjà arranger pour mettre des détecteur sur toute les ligne et des agent à la poste donc nous n'avons plus aucun moyen pour communiquer avec nos amies! clama celle-ci, Yumi,je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparée, mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu vive une vie de misère à cause de moi! dit-elle

- Sachiko, l'amour que tu me donne ça vaut plus que toute les richesse de ce monde, je te suivrais même au bout du monde et je serais heureuse n'importe ou même dans la misère du moment que tu es à mes coté! expliqua t'elle

- oh!Yumi ça ne te fais pas peur de savoir qu'on va certainement faire souvent le tour du monde pour échapper à mon père! dit-elle

- non, le bon coté c'est qu'au moin on voyagera! fit-elle

- Yumi ! fit-elle doucement avant de prendre Yumi dans ses bras et de l'embrasser tendrement

-Monsieur! nous ne la localisons pas! fit un des agents du père de Sachiko

- Sachiko est maligne elle sait que tu as mis les téléphone sur écoute et elle ne te donneras aucun indices tu devrais la laisser vivre heureuse!déclara sa mère

- il n'en est pas question, j'ai dit qu'elle se marierais et elle se mariera c'est comme-ça! fit le père

- woaaaah! c'est merveilleux! déclara Yumi en entrant dans leur nouvel appartement

- j'avoue que j'ai fait une bonne affaire! fit-elle

- c'est tellement spatieux! s'exclama Yumi folle de joie

- oui la chambre aussi est spatieuse il serait peut-être temps de l'inauguré tu ne crois pas? proposa Sachiko en lançant un regard pervers à Yumi

- toi et moi au pays du Yuri! ecchi! perverte! s'éccria t'elle en regardant Sachiko de haut en bas

- perverte moi: ah! laisse moi rire, tu n'arrète pas de me regardé au endroit stratégique ! répondit Sachiko

- ben oui et alors c'est pas de ma faute si tu as une silhouette de top modèle! rouspéta Yumi


	12. Chapter 12

cela faisait 2 ans maintenant que Sachiko et Yumi avaient fuit de leur pays natale pour s'installer au USA,elles vivait maintenant dans une luxieuse villa que Sachiko avait acquis grace à ses action qu'elle avait mis dans une compagnie grandissante,elles avaient changé d'identité pour s'appelé en publique Sarah Geller c'était Sachiko et Gwen Stellar c'était Yumi,Sachiko était présidente d'une société ou elle avait acquis beaucoup d'action et Yumi elle travaillait à la maison, ou plutôt elle s'ennuiyait à la maison en attendant que sa douce et tendre revienne du boulot sa mission assuré que sa chérie sois détendue!

- oh! il m'énnerve! Sachiko venait de rentrez dans son bureau en claquant la porte,Yumi entra et l'enlaça

- qu'est-ce quine va pas? demanda t'elle en massant les épaule de Sachiko

- un jeune idiot de ma compagnie à arrangé un rendez-vous avec le groupe Ogasawara,ils arrivent demain! dit-elle en frottant ses yeux

- tous va bien allé, personne ne nous reconnaitra et si il le font nous nous en irons! répondit Yumi

- partir après tous ce que nous avons accomplit! fit-elle, elle enfonça sa tête dans la poitrine de Yumi

- allons Sachiko ou est la femme pleine de ressource que j'ai connu à l'école

- elle est fatiguée! tous ce que j'ai envie c'est d'être avec toi! fit-elle

- et pourquoi on ne se marierais pas? proposa Yumi,Sachiko releva sa tête rouge

- nous marier? répéta Sachiko

- bien oui ça a été accepter, si nous nous marions on va pouvoir retourner au pays et ton père ne pourra plus rien nous faire! expliqua t'elle

- tu aurais quand même pu le dire il y a deux ans! souffla Sachiko

- j'y avait penser mais je n'avais pas encore 18 ans! déclara t'elle

- il venait d'atterir aux USA, avec son jet privé, il était jeune beau bref toute les fille se l'arrachait et pourtant lui n'était interessé que par les hommes, il était venu comme successeur de la Ogasawara company mais pas seulement, il était venu arrangé les choses avec sa promise.

Sachiko faisait les cent pas dans le hall de sa compagnie,Yumi la regardait calmement.

- Yumi je suis tellemnt stressée! déclara Sachiko

- du calme, tous va bien se passé! répondit Yumi en lui prenant sa main.

- Bonjour Sa-chan! s'exclama Kashiwagi

- Suguru! que fais tu ici?

- j'ai été habitué à plus de pertinence de ta part!fit-il

- ...........................................................

- je suis devenu l'héritier de ton père, et je suis ici pour arranger les histoire du mariage,tout est prèt on attend que nous! dit-il

- mais je ne veux pas.... fit-elle

- venez avec nous! fit des hommes en noir en saisissant Sachiko des deux coté.

- Sachiko! cria Yumi,elle voulut faire quelque chose mais on lui ft signe de rester,la voiture démarra en trombe emportant Sachiko,Yumi tomba à genoux,et pleura.

- Suguru! je te jure que tu va me le payer! je te le ferais regretter toutema vie! fit Sachiko,on l'avait attacher et bandé ses la voiture s'arréta, Sachiko sentit quelqu'un la sortit par les épaules, avec sa carrure elle aurait juré que c'était Rei mais cela était totalement impossible, ensuite on l'emmena dans une pièce et on enleva le bandeau,elle regarda autour d'elle, il y avait 4 femmes qui s'afférèrent de la déshabillé de lui faire prendre un bain laver ses cheveux,faire un robe de mariée sur mesure,la coiffé et l'habiller, sans oublier le maquillage ce qui faisait de Sachiko une beauté sans pareille qui ferait palir Dieu,ensuite Suguru entra dans la pièce.

- ça porte malheur de voir la mariée avant le mariage! dit-celle-ci, il répondit en haussant les épaules.

=======================================================================================-

Yumi se leva de surprise,ses larmes avait arrété de coulé lorsqu'elle avait reconnus le visage familier de Sei

- Sei! vite il faut sauver Sachiko... Sei que faites-vous je n'aime pas la façon dont vous me regarder, Sei si c'est une blague e n'est pas marrant, arrétez tous de suite, mmppphhhh.... Sei venait de lui bander les yeux et couvert la elle avait sentit ses jambes décoller du sol,on la portait, on l'avait assise dans la voiture,à en juger par l'espace qu'il y avait entre ses jambes et le siège conducteur,Sei n'avait pas changé de voiturec'étaittoujours sa coccinnelle Jaune,Yumi sentit quelqu'un attacher sa ceinture, à en juger par son parfum,Yumi reconnut Youko,cela se confirma.

- Sei! conduit prudement! dit-elle

- mais je conduis toujours prudement! r"pondit-celle-ci en apuiyant plein gaz sur le champignon,la pauvre Yumi,elle se faisait balloter d'un coté à l'autre heureusement qu'elle avait sa ceinture pour la protéger sinon elle aurait déjà valser dans le par-brise plusieurs fois!La voiture se stoppa net forçant tous les pasager en avant, Yumi se fit une fois de plus porter, jusqu'e dans une pièce la on daigna lui enlever le bandeau de ses yeux.

- pour ce qui est de celui de la bouche je serais vous je le laisserais parce que sinon elle va alerter tous le monde! conseilla Sei,Yumi devint rouge de colère,elle aurait pu lui en coller une dans sa figure,mais hélas,les 4 femmes dans la pièce commençait à la déshabiller,Yumi eut un mouvement de recul.

- mais qu'st-ce qu'elles me veulent, pourquoi Sei ne veut pas que j'alerte tous le monde,si ça tombe je suis liée à un complot machiavélique! Pensa Yumi,on la lava,l'habilla d'une robe rose claire,la coiffa,la maquilla,Yumi était sans aucun doute sublime, toute sa féminité ressortait,si Sachiko l'aurait vue elle lui aurait sauté dessus!

- pourquoi me remet tu mon bandeau,je sais que tu as manigancer notre mariage,je peux te jurer que si tu dit oui, je te ferait regretter d'être né! dit-elle

- hmpf! tu peux me menacer tant que tu veux cela ne changera rien au destin! dit-il, il la saisit par le bras et la fit marcher sur un tapis.

- Allez Yumi vient! déclara Sei en lui entourant les épaules et en la faisant avancer,elle essayait de rouspéter à travers son bandeau

- Yumi calme toi sinon je te tue immédiatement! chuchotat Youko dns l'oreille de Yumi qui s'arréta net de chahuter elle avançait droit comme un i . Lorsque soudain elles s'arréta, le bandau de sa bouche et de ses yeux furent retir en même temps!

- Sachiko?! déclarat'elle

-Yumi?! s'éccria Sachiko, les deux filles se serèrent dans les bras l'une l'autre, et regardèrent autour d'elle,c'était une grande église, et il y avait Youko,Sei,Rei,Yoshino,Shimako,Noriko,Sakura,Yuuki et tous les membre du commité étudiant Yamayurikai et d'hanadera,les parents de Yumi et la mère de Sachiko.

- que faites-vous tous ici? demanda Yumi un peu perdue

- on vient assister à votre mariage! répondit Yuuki. un prètre s'écclaircit la voix,Yumi et Sachiko le regardèrent.

- Sachiko Ogasawara,jurez-vous de rester fidèle à Yumi,de la chérir, de l'aimer de tous votre corp et de toute votre âme,et ce jusqu'a la fin de votre vie?

- oui, je le jure

- Yumi Fukuzawa, Jurer vous de rester fièle à Sachiko,de la chérir,de l'aimer de tous votre corp et de toute votre ame?

- oh! évidement je le jure! dit-elle

- Sachiko Ogasawara, voulez-vous prendre Yumi comme légitime épouse?

- je le veux! répondi-elle

- Yumi Fukuzawa,voulez-vous prendre Sachiko comme légitime épouse?

- noooooooonnnnnnn! cria t'elle

- Yumi?! fit Sachiko

- mais non! c'est pour rire, évidement que je le veux! s'éccria t'elle,Sachiko sembla à nouveau respirer.

- dans ce cas! je vous unis dans les lien sacré du mariage, que Dieu vous bénisse et que votre vie soit heureuse quoi qu'il arrive! dit-il, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans l'église et Sachiko et Yumi unirent leur lèvre dans leur premier baiser d'épouse et épouse......

- la fêtes battait son plein,Sachiko regardait Yumi qui dansait avec sei elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse de ce qu'il lui arivait.

- Elle est belle n'est-ce-pas?demanda Youko

- oui magnifique! répondit Sachiko

- pourtant quelque chose te tracasse n'est-ce pas?

- onee-sama vous devinez toujours! c'est juste que je me demandais pourquoi? interrogea t'elle

- simple, u jour alors que tu donnais une interwiew à la télé moi et sei t'avons vue,nous avons donc décider de faire quelque chose pour toi et Yumi afin que vous puissiez retourner sans problème au japon,suguru à été d'accord tous de suite car ton père ne cessais de le refiler à une fille de bonne famille,il lui a expliqué qu'il n'aimais pas les filles et à prit le premier avion pour venir arranger leschose une fois pour toutes..... EXPLIQUA Youko

- c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! déclara Sachiko

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: voilà,la première partie de ma fanfic est terminée,j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, alors la 2ème qui est la suite et qui entre autre est uniquement centrée sur la fille de Yumi et Sachiko s'appellera " génération"

j'espère que vous serez nombreux et nombreuses à la lire

à bientôt ,

SistaYumi


End file.
